She's So Lovely
by Lily Potter Granger
Summary: Song-Fic.Harry y Hermione están en el lago,pero por arte de magia una canción que Harry escucho hace días empieza a sonar,haciendo que el ojiverde se de cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia la castaña.


**Holas!!Si,ya se que tendria que continuar con mi otro fic,pero esque escuche esta cancion y no pude evitar hacer un song-fic sobre ella.La cancion es de Scouting For Girls y se llama She's So Lovely.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

_Cursiva:Cancion_

_**Cursiva y Negrita:Harry canta la cancion a Hermione.**_

* * *

Era una tarde de verano en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos estaban esparcidos por los terrenos. Dos de ellos estaban en a orilla del lago. Ellos eran Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, dos de los mejores amigos que ha habido jamás. Harry tenia el cabello azabache y muy alborotado y los ojos verdes, mientras que Hermione tenia una melena de rizos color castaña y los ojos color miel. Hermione estaba leyendo el libro de "Historia De Hogwarts, 7º Edición" y Harry la observaba embelesado.

_I love the way she  
fills her clothes.  
She looks just like them  
girls in vogue.  
I love the way she  
plays it cool.  
I think that she is beautiful_

Porque desde hacia tiempo que Harry había descubierto que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero eso lo descubrió escuchando una canción, la cual resonaba ahora en su cabeza. Entonces, como por arte de magia, esa canción empezó a escucharse en el amiente e hizo que Hermione levantara la cabeza y se pusiera a escuchar la canción.

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely __x2_

Harry también se había levantado al escuchar la canción, recordando que esa era la que el había escuchado hace días. Así que, sigilosamente se acerco a Hermione y se puso a su lado, con una sonrisa divertida estampada en su rostro.

_She's Pretty, a fitty  
She's got a  
boyfriend though and  
that's a pitty.  
She's flirty so flirty  
And that kind of  
girl that's really  
dirty._

-De donde viene esa canción?-Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-No lo se, pero me he encanta.-Susurro Harry sonriente.

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it  
through this.  
__I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

Harry se coloco delante de Hermione y le rodeo la cintura con una mano y tomo la mano de Hermione con la suya, mientras empezaban a bailar.

-Harry, que haces?-Exclamo Hermione divertida.

-Bailar con una bella dama.-Contesto Harry sonriendo.

Luego de unos momentos, Harry empezó a cantar la canción que sonaba, mientras miraba a Hermione con una intensidad muy fuerte.

_**I love the way she  
bites her lip  
I love the way she  
shakes them hips.  
I love the way she  
makes me drool.  
I think that she is beautiful.**_

Hermione se quedo atónita al oír a Harry cantar, pero sonrió emocionada al ver que Harry le cantaba a ella.

_**She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely **__**x2**_

Mientras cantaba y bailaba, Harry pensó en decirle la verdad a Hermione, pero tenia miedo de que su amistad se fuera por el retrete si su amiga lo rechazaba.

-_Donde esta tu valor gryffindor, Harry?_-Exclamó una vocecita parecida a la de Hermione en su cabeza.

_A stunner, I want her  
Was she this fit  
when she was 10  
years younger?  
Come see me discreatly.  
She says she's got a  
trick or two to  
teach me_

Harry dejo de cantar y de bailar, para mirar directamente a los ojos de Hermione, la cual lo miraba extrañada.

-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo.-Harry estaba sumamente nervioso, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder declararse a Hermione.

-Dime Harry. Pasa algo malo?-Hermione tomo de las manos a Harry y le sonrió en modo de apoyo, y el ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo…Yo te Amo, Hermione Jane Granger.-Harry miro directamente a los ojos a una Hermione muy sorprendida.

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it  
through this. __x3__  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
_

Harry esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Hermione, pero esta parecía estar en shock, así que Harry se aparto de la chica y se fue a por sus cosas muy triste. Pero antes de poder coger su mochila, sintió como alguien le giraba y unos labios muy suaves se posaban sobre los suyos. Hermione le estaba besando.

_I think that you are lovely __x7__  
I think that you  
are beautiful._

Luego de separarse por falta de aire Hermione sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Harry James Potter.-Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, volvió a juntar los labios con los de este, mientras la canción seguía sonando.

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely __x2_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it  
through this. __x5__  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado y no se preocupen,que continuare el fic "Descubriendo Toda la verdad" tan pronto como acabe el capitulo 10.Espero sus reviews.  
**

**Se despide**

**Lily Potter Granger**


End file.
